


Wouldn't have it any other way

by SilverSickle30304



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, Chando, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo wasn’t mad. No. And he wasn’t jealous either. He was just concerned. Yeah, that was the word, concerned. So what if Chanyeol had gotten a girlfriend? It’s not like he felt anything towards Chanyeol. It’s not like he would spend hours contemplating the way his stupid smiling face would make Kyungsoo’s day, so then why was he having these weird feelings towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't have it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this fic based on a single word prompt I got on my tumblr. The word was 'No'.

Kyungsoo wasn’t mad. No. And he wasn’t jealous either. He was just concerned. Yeah, that was the word, concerned. So what if Chanyeol had gotten a girlfriend? It’s not like he felt anything towards Chanyeol. It’s not like he would spend hours contemplating the way his stupid smiling face would make Kyungsoo’s day. No. All he felt towards Chanyeol was good old Platonic friendship feelings, and all that friendship crap he saw on romantic movies (not that he wanted his life to be like one.)  So what if Chanyeol’s attention was directed towards someone else? So what if Kyungsoo got to see less of him? It’s not like he was secretly in love with the other. He was just glad that the room was on the second floor and that they could not see him from there. Not that he was being a creep or anything. No. He was just making sure they didn’t get mugged or anything, because that’s what friends do. Chanyeol was his close friend (a sometimes annoying one at that, but none the less his best friend). So then why was Kyungsoo so depressed from the thought of those two being together? Kyungsoo didn’t understand these feelings.

 Kyungsoo was brought out of his thoughts by Chanyeol’s laughter. He looked down the window. They were cracking up down there. Kyungsoo had seen enough, so when he couldn’t bare seeing those two anymore he got up and threw himself on his bed. He knew he was being overly dramatic, but he didn’t care. There was something wrong with him. He _was not_ falling for his best friend, no, he was not. He stared up at the ceiling with a blank face. He had to get out of here for today because he did not want to continue hearing someone else make _his_ Chanyeol laugh. No. It brought these weird feelings in his chest that were definitely _not_ jealousy.

 He got up, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door. He didn’t want to see Chanyeol and that damn woman. Kyungsoo internally sighed. He shouldn’t be talking like this about the girl. He didn’t know her, she hadn't done anything wrong to him, and she didn’t seem like a bad person. He didn’t want to be mean, but sometimes these thoughts just came to him, but of course would always reprimand himself for that. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice he had closed the door rather harshly.

“Kyungsoo?” asked Chanyeol.

 ' _Shit,’_ thought Kyungsoo. Just what he wanted, their freaking attention.

 He didn’t even know why he even choose to go through the front door. He could have gone through the back unnoticed, but _nooooo_ he was too busy contemplating over stupid Chanyeol that he didn’t think about it. 

“Where’re you going?” asked Chanyeol.

“Uh… somewhere,” Kyungsoo replied not looking him in the eyes.

‘ _Smooth,’_ thought Kyungsoo. Now he embarrassed himself. 

There was a tense atmosphere. Kyungsoo cleared his throat before speaking. “So… um… I’m off then,” he said suppressing the urge to scratch the back of his neck. Kyungsoo spun around and walked as quickly as he could towards his car. He didn’t even give Chanyeol a chance to speak. As he neared the car he realized that he didn’t even want to drive, so he put his keys back in his pocket and began to walk.

***

 

The first thing Kyungsoo did was walk straight into a coffee shop. It was the afternoon already, but he didn’t really care anymore. He entered the store and ordered a coffee. As he sat down, he began to play on his phone. He didn’t hear when the door opened. Kyungsoo continued to play on his phone looking through social media until he stumbled upon a recently taken picture of Chanyeol and that. He froze. He instantly spotted the coffee shop logo in the background. He looked up, trying to be discreet, but didn’t see the two of them anywhere.

‘ _They probably just walked by,’_ He thought as he exhaled. Since when was Kyungsoo so nervous around Chanyeol?

After a while, Kyungsoo looked up from his phone and was instantly greeted with the sight of the very two people he tried to avoid. His eyes went wide. They were right in front of him and yet they didn’t seem to notice. He took this as his chance and tried to leave without being noticed. As he was about to exit the shop he bumped into someone.

“Ouch, Kyungsoo!” said the person loudly. He looked up and saw that it was that it was Kai.

“Sorry,” he said apologetically trying not to look back to see if Chanyeol heard them.

“What are you so much in a rush for?” said Kai as Kyungsoo tried to make a run for it.

“Shut up. Come on let me leave,” he said, but Kai kept on blocking his exit.

Kai had never seen Kyungsoo this nervous before. He looked around and spotted Chanyeol. The second he spotted him with someone he instantly knew what was happening.

“You know Kyungsoo, there no need to leave now that he can see you,” said Kai with a smirk.

Kyungsoo wanted to die already. Not only was he embarrassed, but now Chanyeol had spotted him. He took a deep breath grabbed Kai by the forearm and dragged him outside.

“Bye Chanyeol!!!!!,” said Kai loudly as he was dragged outside. Kyungsoo didn’t dare look back.

As they approached the parking lot outside of Chanyeol’s view, he proceeded to whack Kai upside the head.

“What.The.Hell.Is.Your.Problem,” he all but screamed, while smacking Kai with every word he said. Kyungsoo might be short, but he could sure pack a punch.

“Hey, Hey I’m sorr— ouch… hey stop— ouch, Okay, okay.” Said Kai finally breaking free. He rubbed the side of his head.

“That’s gonna leave a nasty mark you know,” said Kai as he straightened up.

“Then you shouldn’t have done that,” replied Kyungsoo.

“Do wha— oh that’s right I intervened your moping.”

“I was not moping,” Kyungsoo said defending himself.

“Oh come one, Chanyeol suddenly has a girlfriend and he are looking as if you’ll die in a few hours.”  


“ _tsk,_ shut up.”

“Aww Kyungsoo’s jealous,” said Kai as he laughed. Kyungsoo sent him a death glare. He was about to hit him again, but Kai stopped him.

“Okay, okay sheesh, why don’t you just tell him you like him?”

“I do not like him that way. Plus, he has a girlfriend,” said Kyungsoo in a matter of fact tone.

Kai suddenly looked behind him, “Oh hey Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo instantly spun around, but he wasn’t there.

“Pft HAHAHAAHAHA.” He could hear Kai laughing behind him. He turned around waiting for him to stop.

“Oh my god… you should have seen your face,” said Kai.

“Ha ha ha. I’m glad you found this funny,” he said.

Kai took a deep breath. “Look I’m sorry, but you’re taking this way too seriously. I mean do you even know if that’s his girlfriend. I mean really do you?”

“No, but—“

“Nuh-uh, no buts. You don’t know. She’s probably just a friend.” He said.

“I don’t want to have this conversation,” Kyungsoo said as he headed back home.

***

The rest of the walk home was pretty quiet, much to Kyungsoo pleasure. Kai was still walking with him, but he was on his phone. Kyungsoo much preferred the quiet. It was a long walk home and by the time they got back, it was already dark. Kyungsoo unlocked the door and headed inside. He waited for Kai to enter before he closed the door. Kai walked forward and sat by the stairs.

“So when?” asked Kai looking at him expectantly.

“When what?”

“When are you gonna tell him.”

“Not this again,” whined Kyungsoo. He was about to descend the stairs, but Kai was in the way.

“It’s pretty obvious and you can’t count on Chanyeol to always stay oblivious,” said Kai.

“Look I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“So you’re just gonna continue moping around and continue on—”

“Continue on what? Continue on looking at him like he’s everything I want!!! Continue on pretending that I just like him as a friend when really it’s the other way around!!!” Kyungsoo shouted.

“Is that what you want to hear from me? Well, then okay. The truth is that I do like him, No I don’t like him I Love him. Yes, I said it. I love Chanyeol and the way that stupid smile always captivates me. I love the way he always makes me laugh and yes I’m hard on him sometimes, but that’s only because I try to hide my feelings towards him,” said Kyungsoo as his voice got weaker. His breathing rapidly. He glanced at Kai, but he wasn’t even looking at him. He was looking at something behind him.

“H-hey Chanyeol,” said Kai awkwardly.

No. Kyungsoo was not falling for that again. “That won’t work on me twice, Kai,” said Kyungsoo whose back was still facing the door.

“Uh… Kyungsoo… he’s really behin—”

“Save it,” said Kyungsoo as he turned around ready to seem no one, but as he turned he instantly wished he hadn’t. Once he turned around he was meet with Chanyeol whose mouth was agape.

Kyungsoo face went instantly pale. He could feel the blood drain from his face.

Kai slowly stood up. “Yeah, um… I just remembered I have to uh… do something,” he said as he walked out in a rush.

As he opened the door Kyungsoo could see the other boys in the doo outside the door.

Baekhyun spoke, “Hey we’re bac—”

“Nope,” said Kai as he dragged the others back outside.

“Let’s go eat somewhere,”

Suho spoke up, “But we just came fro—”

“No you didn’t,” said Kai as he rushed the other seven boys into the van.

“What’s going on,” said Jongdae.

“I’m so dead,” he heard Kai reply.

Once the door was closed, all that was heard was the distant sound of a car screeching, there was a long silence until they could hear it no more.

Chanyeol turned his attention to Kyungsoo. He still looked shocked, but was about to speak.

“I—”

Kyungsoo spun around and darted up the stairs. He had never gone up the stairs so quickly in his life. He turned to the room he shared with Chanyeol. He wanted to cry. He had spilled everything he felt right in front of Chanyeol. He wanted to evaporate already. He’d rather welcome death then confront Chanyeol. He didn’t want to be rejected. Kyungsoo buried his head into his pillow.

_Knock Knock_

“Go away,” said Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo open the door,” he heard Chanyeol say through the door.

“No,” was all Kyungsoo said.

He heard Chanyeol trying to shake the door open. “Come on, this is my room too you know.”

“Go away.” Kyungsoo’s voice cracked. He brought his head out of the pillow. Everything was quiet. He could hear Chanyeol walk down the stairs. There was a sound of a closing door before Kyungsoo began to cry.

_‘Great,’_ he thought now Chanyeol was mad enough to leave. He was about to bury he head in his pillow once again before he heard something hit his window. He got up to check what is was and was saw that it was Chanyeol who had a fist full of pebbles. He opened the window.

“W-what are you doing?” he asked as his voice cracked.

“Let me in?” asked Chanyeol.

“No.”

“Well then I’ll continue throwing these rocks at the window,”

“Y-you’re gonna break it.”

“Then let me in,”

“No.”

“Damn it Kyungsoo, then come down.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Just come down,” pleaded Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. He could say no and hide in here for the rest of the night, but then he knew Chanyeol would keep on throwing rocks. He sighed and headed down the stairs. As he neared Chanyeol, his heart started to beat even harder. He could see Chanyeol staring at him with an expression he couldn’t quite place.

_‘Screw this,’_ he thought as he turned around once again ready to bolt up the stairs again, but Chanyeol was having none of it.

“Oh no you don’t,” he said as he quickly caught Kyungsoo’s wrist and turned him around so they were face to face.

Kyungsoo struggled a bit, but it was of no use. Chanyeol was stronger than him.

“Stop. Trying. To. Escape,” said Chanyeol

“Why? so you can make fun of me? so you can tell me how you are repulsed by me? so you can—” he was cut off by a pair of soft lips. All that he registered were soft lips moving on his. All he could feel were Chanyeol’s hands on both sides of his face.

Kyungsoo’s mind went blank. His eyes were wide open. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He was definitely kissing Chanyeol and it _wasn’t_ a dream. He closed his eyes, enjoying the way Chanyeol was holding him close. He could feel his face heating up. It took Kyungsoo a few seconds to register what they were doing before he pushed Chanyeol off of him.

“That is not funny, park!!!” he shouted.

“It’s not supposed to be funny,” said a blushing Chanyeol.

“You’re not supposed to take advantage of the situation,” said Kyungsoo.

“Not take advantage of the fact that you like me! You want me to leave you alone knowing that the guy I love actually loves me back. You want me you let you go now that I know you feel the same way as me!” said Chanyeol.

“Don’t you dare lie to me. Now you lis—”

“No Kyungsoo!!!,” said Chanyeol as Kyungsoo went quiet.

“You listen to _me_ now… for once. I don’t know _where_ you got the idea that I don’t like you, but all I know is that it’s absolutely ridiculous.”

Kyungsoo refused to look at Chanyeol. He didn’t have the courage to do so, but it was irking Chanyeol.

“Look at me!!” said Chanyeol. Kyungsoo reluctantly looked into his eyes.

Chanyeol took a step closer. He grabbed both of Kyungsoo’s hands, he had a firm hold on them almost as if he was afraid Kyungsoo would make a run for it again, but even if he could, Kyungsoo was glued on the spot.

“I don’t know when I started to have feelings towards you, but all I know is that I love you Kyungsoo. It hurts me when you can’t tell me these things,” said Chanyeol.

“Do you know how I feel when I see you laughing with Kai instead of me? Do you know how it feels when I see you laugh with others, and become guarded with me?” He took a deep breath and continued his rambling.

“It hurts Kyungsoo, it hurts,” said Chanyeol as he was on the verge of tears.

“C-chan—”

“No Kyungsoo, it’s my turn… even if it hurts to see other people make you happy instead of it being me to do so, I still endure it. I tried to get advice form a friend today, but it wasn’t heling. She suggested that we follow you so I could confess, but then you were with Kai and I—”

“Chan—”

“I thought you had a thing for him and I came home so sad, but then I came home and I heard what you said—”

“Chan—”

“I want you to be happy with me, and now that I know that you feel the same I—”

“CHANYEOL!!!”

“What?”

“Shut up,” he said and he kissed Chanyeol with all his might. Now it was his turn to shut up. The two embraced each other tightly, not wanting to let go of each other. It was as if his time had stopped and only he and Chanyeol existed. Kyungsoo opened his mouth and Chanyeol took the chance to push his tongue inside and explore the smaller man. He loved the sensation. He was in a bliss. They continued with each other, until they heard someone clear their throat. They stopped the kiss, still with their arms around each other.

“So I take it, you won’t kill me then?” said Kai

Kyungsoo shot him a death glare. Not because he was made about what happened earlier, but because he had interrupted him and Chanyeol.

Kai looked nervous. “Yeah… I’m just gonna go…” said Kai as he dragged the other seven boys back to the streets.

“Ugh, again,” both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol heard the boys whine. As the boys left once again they both turned to look at each other again and burst out laughing.

“I love you Kyungsoo,” said Chanyeol hugging him tightly.

“I love you too,” said Kyungsoo as he buried his face into Chanyeol’s chest.

He was never going to let Chanyeol go and Chanyeol was never going to let Kyungsoo go. No. Because he was his light, he was his love, and he wouldn’t have it another way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. I'm currently in the process of making a Chansoo version of 'Silence of The Lambs' I hope you guys will like that one too when it comes out.


End file.
